Life in Death City
by greyvss
Summary: Not every day is filled with grand drama, or exciting adventure. Some times there are those...simple moments in life. Not too exciting or action packed, but still important. This collection of drabbles and one shots is dedicated to that.
1. loyalty

Life in Death City

**wassup? So decided to start a collection of drabbles slash one shots invlovling ANY and ALL soul eater characters. Including my own oc's as well as the cast of soul eater NOT! So anyway here is the first one, starring scythe and jezebel. I do not own soul eater, now please read, review and enjoy!**

Loyalty

"why are we friends?" jezebel gasped, her breathing shaking uncontrollably.

For a moment Scythe was speechless, and he felt a pang of guilt tear through him.

"why do you ask?"

"scythe please!...j-just tell me!" she snapped, the pain not helping her temper.

He paused, thinking of what to say.

"remember when we were ten? When I found out about this?"

"y-yeah."

"this isn't any different. We're friends because we need each other. But more than that, what ever happens, i'll stand by you."

"thank you...for telling me that..."

The pain stopped, she then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"don't mention it." scythe said.

**And that's a wrap. I think that was a hundred words exactly. So I hope you enjoyed this little drabble everyone, and expect to see more simple one shots and drabbles, ranging from happy, to funny, to totally tragic. So until next time everyone.**


	2. Return

Life in Death City 2

**Welcome back to the stories everyone. So this next chap is a calm and romantic piece staring our two favorite meisters maka and crona. So I do not own soul eater. Now please read, review, and enjoy!**

Return

"I missed you you know." Maka said as she and crona walked along the roof of the DWMA.

"I know." Crona sighed.

"Can you just tell me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Why, why did you go to Europe, why did you leave me alone? Why did you take so long to come back?"

"I… I left because I had to, it was lord deaths orders. I didn't want to leave you alone maka, and I'm sorry." He sighed, sitting down with his head in his hands.

She sat beside him, taking his hand into her own.

"I'm just glad you're back Crona…"

**And that wraps up this chap everyone, hope you all liked it. Now feel free to send in any suggestions you'd like. So please come back for another look into life in death city.**


	3. Family

Life in Death City

**Wassup? Welcome back to life in death city everybody! So our next piece is centered around one of my absolute favorite pairings. Soul and Jacqueline, plus their little bundle of joy Ashlin Maka Dupre. So I do not own Soul Eater. Now please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Relationships

It was a warm spring day in death city, a young girl of about seven or eight, her brown hair glinting in the light, was playing in the sun. A man with snowy white hair watched her protectively, his red eyes keeping watch carefully.

"Come on daddy! Come play!" Ashlin called to him.

The man smiled, he ran over and picked her up into his arms, laughing warmly.

"Okay princess." Soul chuckled. "What do you want to play?"

She paused for a moment, thin smiled as she got an idea.

"Knights and dragons!" She beamed, making her father give a shark toothed grin. "You be the dragon!"

"Alright princess." Soul chuckled, hunching over, holding out his arms like mock wings. "RAWR!"

Ashlin squealed happily as she ran from him, Soul flapping his arms like wings and roaring. Ashlin reached down and scooped up a soft foam bat, stopping and wielding it like a sword.

"RAWR! I'm going to eat you!" He roared, coming closer, fully expecting her to sweep the bat him.

Instead she hopped up and swung it down squarely into his head.

"Ashlin chop!" She giggled, grinning broadly as her father picked himself up off the ground.

"You take way too much after your god mother." He chuckled, rubbing his head.

"I know!" Ashlin giggled, causing her father to sigh.

"Come on, let's see how your mama's doing in the kitchen." He chuckled, picking up his daughter and carrying her inside.

"Daddy put me down!" She whined, squirming in his arms.

"Okay princess, down we go." Soul chuckled, setting her down once he was in the kitchen.

Ashlin pouted, giving him an indignant look as she crossed her arms. He just smiled back at her as Jacqueline turned away from what she was cooking.

"So did you two have fun?" Jacqueline asked, causing her daughter to giggle.

"I vanquished daddy!" She beamed, clapping her hands together.

"She hit me with a foam bat." He deadpanned.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?"

"You've never been chopped by our daughter."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, turning to her daughter.

"Hey you want to play knights and dragons?"

"Sure!" Ashlin beamed as her mother chased her, doing a mock imitation of a dragon.

Ashlin quickly grabbed the bat from before, holding it in front of her.

"I'm gonna get you..." Jacqueline giggled.

And that was when her daughter struck.

"Ashlin chop!" Ashlin cried, chopping her mother squarely in the head.

Unfortunately Jacqueline wasn't used to receiving chops, never having even encountered one of Maka's dreaded chops once, so the lantern was completely KO'd by her daughter.

"Told you." Soul chuckled as he gently took the bat from Ashlin and led her back to the kitchen.

"Ow..." Jacqueline groaned, rubbing her head as she picked herself up off the floor.

"So, believe me now?" Soul asked.

"Ow...Yes I do believe you."

"Well at least she's got a good swing." He chuckled, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Shut up..."


End file.
